


Color Purple

by ShiroiNeko



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Post-Apocalypse, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 13:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroiNeko/pseuds/ShiroiNeko
Summary: А потом в жизни Клементины появилась Вайолет, и звёзды стали неким символом любви для них обеих. Напоминанием о той ночи на колокольне, когда их судьбы связала красная нить.





	1. Stars over us

_Наверное, это сон._   
_Я вижу звёзды над головой._   
_Быть может, это волшебство._   
_Я знаю, ты — моя звезда._   
_— **BOL4 — Stars over me**_

  
  
Клементине всегда нравилось смотреть на звёзды. Прекрасные далёкие огоньки, казавшиеся волшебными. В детстве она иногда фантазировала о том, что могло ждать её там, в бескрайнем космосе, и потом переносила на бумагу яркие картинки, рождавшиеся в её воображении.  
  
Звёзды не утратили для Клементины своей магии и тогда, когда она повзрослела. Только времени стало меньше, спокойные ночи, когда можно было поднять голову и взглянуть на небесные огоньки, были благословением. Но Клементина продолжала смотреть на звёзды. Они помогали надежде не угаснуть даже в особо тяжёлые времена.  
  
А потом в жизни Клементины появилась Вайолет, и звёзды стали неким символом любви для них обеих. Напоминанием о той ночи на колокольне, когда их судьбы связала красная нить. И Клементина не раз представляла себе, как они будут вместе смотреть на звёзды, когда с Лили и её людьми будет покончено, и ночи снова станут спокойными.  
  
Но судьба, будучи той ещё злодейкой, распорядилась иначе.  
  
Опершись на костыли, Клементина поднялась с кровати и осторожно, чтобы не разбудить ЭйДжея, вышла из комнаты. Ребята уже давно спали, и в коридорах «Эриксона» воцарилась тишина. Костыли ритмично ударяли по доскам деревянного пола, пока Клементина шла к выходу в школьный двор.  
  
Выйдя на крыльцо, Клементина бросила взгляд на колокольню и, вздохнув, осторожно опустилась на ступеньку, отложив костыли в сторону. Раньше она с лёгкостью забралась бы на вершину башни по выступам в стенах и полуразрушенной лестнице, как птичка, но её «крылья» были подрезаны. Теперь Клементина могла смотреть на звёзды только со школьного крыльца или из окна своей комнаты.  
  
Вдохнув холодный ночной воздух, Клементина подняла голову. Сегодня звёзды сияли особенно ярко в бархатной черноте неба. Царившую вокруг тишину нарушал лишь стрекот сверчков.  
  
Для Клементины звёзды над «Эриксоном» стали ещё и символом дома. Больше не нужно было никуда убегать. Засыпать в страхе проснуться от укуса ходячего. Держать под рукой нож, чтобы защитить себя и ЭйДжея в любой момент. Они нашли друзей, которые не бросят их в беде. И от мыслей об этом на душе становилось спокойно.  
  
Кроны деревьев зашумели на ветру, и Клементина невольно поёжилась. Холодновато. Только подумав о том, что, наверное, стоило вернуться в свою комнату, Клементина почувствовала, как на её плечи опустилось что-то тёплое и мягкое. Плед. Старый, потёртый, но всё ещё сохранивший способность согревать. На ступеньку рядом с Клементиной села Вайолет.  
  
— Я слышала, как ты шла по коридору, — сказала она, опуская Клементине голову на плечо. — Подумала, что тебе не помешает компания. Не против?  
  
Клементина ответила не сразу, молча глядя на свою девушку. Ви предпочла тёплой постели холод ночи, чтобы составить ей компанию. Вроде бы мелочь, но на душе как-то потеплело. Улыбнувшись, Клементина обняла Вайолет одной рукой за плечи и ответила:  
  
— Спрашиваешь.  
  
Клементине всегда нравилось смотреть на звёзды. Прекрасные далёкие огоньки, казавшиеся волшебными. Но одна была для неё прекраснее всех, и сейчас она сидела рядом с ней на крыльце, любуясь ночным небом.


	2. Kill this love

_Если в итоге я забуду тебя,_   
_Так жаль,_   
_Но я не буду сожалеть._   
_— **Blackpink — Kill this love**_

  
  
Вайолет казалось, что она смогла смириться с тем, что Минни в её жизни больше не будет. Что всё, что их связывало, теперь было лишь воспоминаниями о далёких счастливых временах. Когда в жизни Ви появилась Клементина, ей стало казаться, что боль наконец-то начала утихать. Или она просто научилась не обращать на неё внимания.  
  
Но когда призраки прошлого возвращаются, это всегда больно.  
  
Увидев Минни тогда в лесу, поняв, что это была уже совсем не та девушка, которую она когда-то полюбила, Вайолет почувствовала, как боль и смятение обрушились на неё с новой силой. Словно кто-то прошёлся острым ножом по только начавшим заживать ранам, безжалостно вскрывая их и посыпая сверху солью.  
  
И дальше было только хуже. Налёт на «Дельту» и стычка на мосту расставили все точки над «i», подтверждая то, что Вайолет понимала, но боялась признать.  
  
Настоящая Минни была мертва. Всё это время. И уже не вернётся. А Вайолет была жива. И ей пора было двигаться дальше. Ради той, кто была с ней рядом всё это время. Ради той, которая подарила надежду и вернула жизни краски. Ради той, кого не хотелось терять.  
  
Ради Клементины.  
  
Когда с рейдерами было покончено, ночи в «Эриксоне» вновь стали спокойными. Все уже давно спали, и тишину в комнате нарушало лишь мирное сопение Эй-Джея и стук капель дождя по оконному стеклу. Вайолет и Клементина лежали на кровати и разговаривали. Почти шёпотом, чтобы не разбудить мальчика.  
  
— Ты как? — спросила Клементина. — Я имею в виду после всего… Тебе ведь тяжело, я же вижу.  
  
— Что было, то было, — выдохнула Вайолет. — Переживу.  
  
— Ви…  
  
Клементина хотела сказать что-то ещё, но Вайолет не дала ей закончить, накрыв губы поцелуем. Ей не нужны были слова, она видела по глазам — Клем всё понимала. Понимала, как никто другой. И теперь Ви была готова начать новую главу в своей жизни, оставляя всю боль и печаль позади. Снова стать счастливой и свободной от оков прошлого.  
  
«Давай убьём эту любовь».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сумбурно, зарисовка в чистом виде, но мне это было нужно.


End file.
